Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are well known. LEDs are semiconductor devices that emit light when the p-n junction thereof is forward biased. LEDs are commonly used as indicator lights on electronic devices. For example, the red power indicator on consumer electronic devices is often an LED.
The use of LEDs in higher power applications is increasing. For example, LEDs are being used in applications such as flashlights, displays, and area lighting. However, the brightness of an LED is limited, as least in part, by the ability of the LED to dissipate heat. Brighter LEDs require increased current. Increased current inherently results in increased heating of the LED.
As an LED gets hotter, its efficiency decreases. Thus, in order to take advantage of the increased current, the heat resulting therefrom must be managed, e.g., removed from the LED. Excessive heat also reduces the life of an LED.
In view of the foregoing, it is desirable to provide a method and system for managing heat in LEDs and the like.